Between Love and Duty
by Melusine6619
Summary: Legolas, just returned from tracking Gollum after his escape, must say good-bye to his family once again.


"_You must ride with all haste to Imladris . . ."_

His father's words ringing in his ears, Legolas walked hurriedly to his chambers. He was tired, frustrated. Ever since that accursed creature had escaped, he and his band of warriors had been on the hunt, tracking it as far south as they dared to go. He had only just returned, but there was nothing to be said, no argument that he could make. He knew his father was right; Lord Elrond and Gandalf must be informed, and it was his duty to see that they were.

He pushed open the door to his chambers and took in the scene before him. His wife sat with her back to the entrance, her long brown locks shimmering in the flickering candlelight. His ears picked up the faint sound of their son nursing, and the even fainter sound of Dulinneth singing softly to him. A little of the pressure around his heart melted away at the lilting sounds.

The song ended abruptly, and Dulinneth turned, a smile of welcome on her face. Her eyes widened as she took in Legolas' appearance.

He grimaced, for he could well imagine how he looked. He'd washed on the trail, but Orc blood still clung to his garments. As she rose and placed Belon in his crib, Legolas closed the door behind him, and set his weapons against the wall. He caught Dulinneth in his arms as he straightened. He breathed in her delicate scent, felt the soft brush of her breasts through his clothes. With all the hunger in him he covered her mouth with his own, savoring her taste, her warmth, her gentleness. When they broke apart he buried his face in her hair.

" 'Lin'," he murmured. "How I've missed you."

"I've missed you," she whispered back. She drew a little away, her soft moss green eyes searching his. "But you're home now. Were you hurt? We heard . . . And for days all I could feel was your distress."

"I am well," he hastened to reassure her, but he tensed a little.

Dulinneth stepped further back and regarded him anxiously. "But?"

"I have to leave again. For Imladris."

Dulinneth closed her eyes and shook her head. "Why?"

"Adar has bid me take word of the creature's escape to Lord Elrond."

"But you have only just returned. Surely there are others who can deliver-."

"It was my watch," Legolas said, his mouth tightening a little as he remembered the warriors he had lost. "It was my failure. I have to go."

"No," Dulinneth answered, shaking her head. "The messenger said there were many Orcs. It was not your fault."

Legolas slumped down into his chair and began pulling off his boots. "I felt sorry for him. I let him go into the treetops. It was my mistake."

She knelt before him, pressing a hand to his chest. "No. You were kind. A kind heart is never a mistake, my beloved, nor is it weakness."

Another knot in his chest loosened, and he closed his eyes and covered her hand with his. caught her other one and brought them to his lips. He brushed kisses over the knuckles then turned them over and did the same to the palms. He felt a tremor rush through her and he smiled again, just a little. "What would I do without you?"

Dulinneth smiled but said nothing in reply and after a moment he rose and drew her up with him and padded barefoot over to the cradle where their son lay sleeping, oblivious to all around him. He trailed gentle fingertips over a tiny hand, his heart clenching at the thought of leaving his wife and son again. But he must go; he had no choice.

"I need to bathe," he murmured, swallowing back his sorrow at the thoughts. "I ride out first thing in the morning."

"So soon?" Dulinneth asked, her voice catching. "Can you not even take time to rest?"

"I wish I could, but with this attack Father feels, and I agree with him, that there is more to this creature than we've been led to believe. If this bodes ill for our wood, I would do all I can to prevent it." Legolas caressed her cheek and drew her close again. "I will do all I can to protect you."

"I know," Dulinneth whispered. "I know. But I will miss you."

ooo000ooo000ooo

The sun's rays were just peeking through the trees, and the air was silent and still, when Legolas said good-bye to his family. He held his son in his arms and pressed kisses to his face, his hair, before bringing his lips close to an ear.

"Look after your mother, Tithendir." Pale blue eyes opened and a small hand caught one of Legolas' braids, tugging firmly. Legolas smiled indulgently as he pried the fist open and his braid slipped free. "That's right, my little warrior. Always protect your mother and keep her safe."

He kissed the babe again before passing him to a nearby servant before motioning Dulinneth to follow him away from the small gathering of warriors. Behind a tree, he studied her face, noting with both concern and masculine pride that she looked tired. They had made love long into the night, both of them reaching for the other again and again, as if each held some foreboding that their parting would be for much longer than anticipated.

"Do not worry for me," Legolas said softly.

"I will try not to."

She smiled, but he could see it was forced. He pulled her into his arms, his lips seeking hers, but she was already offering herself. With a groan, he plundered her willing mouth, their tongues playing together one last time. Then he gentled, slowly caressing her lips, drawing upon them for a final taste. Reluctantly he drew back and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip before he pressed a kiss to her brow.

"I love you," she whispered, and her voice trembled.

"I love you, my Nightingale. And no power on Arda will keep me from returning to you. I promise." He backed away a step, his hand moving to push a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"And I'll be waiting for you," Dulinneth answered.

Legolas took another step back, and then another, memorizing her features, wishing that duty did not call him from his beloved's side again so soon. But between love and duty, a warrior must always hearken to one above the other; it was a simple creed, and no matter how much he wished to do otherwise, no matter how much he longed to stay, he must abide by it. He smiled slightly as Dulinneth lifted her hand in farewell, and he bowed to her before he turned and walked to his horse.

Shoulders squared, his heart heavy, he rode away.

The End

Dulinneth—nightingale girl

Belon—strong one

Tithendir—tiny man


End file.
